Unusual Detention
by kathy stgqvk
Summary: slash ONE SHOT. Harry-Severus. Durante clase de pociones Harry (con 'ayuda' de Severus) crea un afrodisiaco. Que mejor momento para usarlo, que durante detencion?


Todo pertenece a Rowling, esto es un **Slash, PWP** (point what point o punto, que punto? También se puede decir que es un **lemmon), si no les gusta, no lo lean. Uhmm, creo que nada mas de momento. **

**UNUSUAL DETENTION**

Pociones dobles con Slytherin... nuevamente. ¿Es que nunca iban a unirlos con otras casas?  Y como si no fuera suficinte tener que soportar la arrogancia de Malfoy, la penetrante mirada de Snape que no lo dejaba ni un solo momento, le estaba llegando a los nervios. 

Agregó las raices de hierbavaca, extracto de manzana y escencia de rosas. Revolvió el contenido suavemente, en direccion de las manecillas del reloj seis veces. Se volvió a preguntar por que estarían haciendo esa poción. Era realmente fácil y no creía que lo preguntaran en los NEWTs que, por cierto, estaban bastante cerca.

Agregó petalos de rosa y revolvió cinco veces en la direccion contraria, esta vez un poco más rápido, al terminar dejó que la poción reposara durante unos minutos, antes de agregarle el siguiente ingrediente.

-No, Ron, la escencia de rosa va antes que los petalos-

-Claro que no-

-Mione tiene razón, Ron- Harry se volteó un poco para tratar de que algo entrara en la cabeza de su amigo. Cuando Ron se empeñaba en algo, era dificil hacerlo cambiar de idea.

Mientras, Severus paseaba por todo el salón. Al ver distraído al joven Potter se acercó a su poción, justo en el momento preciso. Agregó unos cuantos polvos dorados que rapidamente desaparecieron y luego llamó la atención del joven de ojos verde.

-Creo, que debería prestarle mas atención a su pocion, Potter. No querrá que algo salga mal-

-Si, Señor-

-Y espero que hoy se presente a su detención puntual-

-Pero yo no tengo detención-

-diez puntos por desmentir a un profesor. Otros cinco por llevarme la contraria y detención a las ocho en mi oficina. Venga preparado para probar algunas pociones- esto lo dijo con un tinte de malicia, y Harry no pudo mas que tratar de tragar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta, reciviendo miradas compasivas por parte de sus compañeros y risas malintencionades de las serpientes.

Terminó su poción y la embotelló, al entregarle la botella a Snape sus dedos se rozaron y el chico no pudo evitar el temblor que lo recorrió. No sabía desde cuando, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que tenía una pequeña obsesión con su oscuro e injusto profesor. Solo de pensar que lo vería esa noche a solas, le mandaba escalofríos a su cuerpo y la sangre fluía en la parte baja de su abdomen.

El día pasó nublado, era viernes por lo que no tenía más clases después de pociones. Se colocó una tunica delgada ya que el clima estaba fresco, pues estaban en bien entrada la primavera, con un verano arrivando rápidamente. Luego de arreglarse un poco más, se dirigió a las mazmorras.

*-*-*

Snape se encontraba nervioso como nunca antes, no era el solo hecho de darle un afrodisiaco a un alumno, sino que se lo iba a dar a Potter. El irritante mocoso que le había hecho la vida imposible durant todos esos años en Hogwarts. 'No que todavía fuese un mocoso, con los años se ha formado bastante bien. No excesivamente alto, pero tampoco bajo, hombros cuadrados, cintura estrecha, piel dorada; labios llenos, rojos... Todo un platillo'. 

Tomó el frasco de la poción y la distribuyó en dos vasos. Por supuesto, el no podría, a su edad, con un adolescente sin la ayuda de un afrodisiaco, o al menos no quería tomar el chance de que algo saliera mal.

Las horas pasaban lentamente hasta que al fin llegó el momento de la esperada detención/cita. Harry tocó suavemente a la puerta, Snape tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire antes de dejar entrar al chico, su fachada en su lugar. 

Severus se acercó a la puerta, colocó un hechizo silenciador y y bloqueó la puerta. Luego se acercó al joven y le tomó de la barbilla.

-Creo, Sr. Potter, que esta noche va a estar llena de... gozo- sin más, su cabeza bajó y tomó los labios del joven frente a él. Piel suave, sabor a miel, ambos labios experimentando los otros, pero bajo ningún motivo inexpertos. No había asomo de duda, ni sensación de babas alrededor de tu boca (A/N: _Lo digo por que es realmente fastidioso cuando alguien hace eso, ejem... creo que me extravíe un poco)_

Manos empezaron a recorrer cuerpos, pronto ambos se encontraron con poca ropa, en un arranque de osadía, Harry tomó las manos de su profesor y las bendó mágicamente al escritorio, dejándolo sin capacidad de libre movimiento. Con una sonrisa felina, el joven analizó a su presa.  Sus ojos recorrieron el esbelto cuerpo del maestro, túnica cayendo a ambos costados, revelando piel de abalastro, pezones rosados, musculos delineados.

Su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la de Severus, deseo y frustración se leía en las profundidades negras, sus delgados labios entreabiertos, invitando a ser tomados, y Harry los tomó. Lentamente, mordió el labio superior para luego acariciarlo con la lengua, hizo esto varias veces, luego torturó el labio inferior. Pequeños besos volaban en los labios del hombre mayor, un mere roce, de vez en cuando la pequeño sonrosada legua se atrevía a salir un poco.

Pequeños gemidos dejaban la boca de maestro de pociones, quien se encontraba mas que frustrado de no poder atraer al pequeño mocoso y mostrarle lo que se optiene al tentarle de semejante manera.

Harry decidió que ya era suficiente tortura y decidió ceder a lo que ambos deseaban ardientemente. Labios rojos y llenos hicieron contacto con otros delgados y rosados. Almibar y chocolate, ambos ardiendo por el deseado contacto. Gemidos y gruñidos siguieron a esta interacción. Durante largo rato solo compartieron besos, hasta que se hizo presente la necesidad de mas. 

Poco a poco Harry empezó a descubrir la figura de su profesor. Lentamente sus labios empezaron a bajar por su cuello, pecho, hasta llegar a la cintura. No se tardo mucho en desabrochar los pantalones, antes de deleitarse en la prueba de deseo de su querido profesor. En ese momento sintió manos sobres sus hombros, forzándolo a levantarse.

Harry se encontraba realmente sorprendido que su profesor hubiese logrado salirse de su hechizo, aunque había que tener en cuenta que Snape era un mago muy poderoso. No pasó mucho antes de que una poción fuera hechada en su garganta, no mucho después, calor le recorrió entero y todo lo demás pasó en una neblina de placer...

Severus vio el momento preciso en que la poción tomó efecto, estaba mas que seguro que todo pasaría en una neblina para Potter. No era lo mismo con él debido a su alta resistencia a las pociones. Sonrió al joven antes de atacar su cuello. Un suave olor a lavanda inundó su nariz y de algo mas dulce que solo pudo identificar como Harry. Sus labios bajaban mientras las manos del joven no se quedaban quietas, una se enterró en su cabello, mientras que la otra le terminaba de quitar la tunica y se dirigía a sus pantalones. No tardó mucho en encontrar su trasero y empezar a estimularlo.

Suaves gruñidos y pequeños gritos salían de la garganta de ambos. Los labios de Sev se cerraron en una de los pezones de Harry, quien soltó su respiración rapidamente dando un grito mudo de sorpresa. La mano del joven se dirigió a la parte delantera de Severus, tomando el miembro en su mano empezó a estimularlo.

Los gemidos de Severus ya no eran callados, su respiración era mucho mas forzada. Sus mejillas se encontraban acaloradas, sus ojos dos pozos de deseo. Harry no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, completamente desnudo sobre el escritorio de su profesor, parecía un sacrificio presentado a los dioses. Sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos apretados, una fina capa de sudor envolvía todo su cuerpo. Su miembro erectó demostraba unas cuantas gotas perladas de su precome*.

Cada momento que pasaba se volvía mas doloroso, Severus sabía que tenía que apresurarse. Sin demora, tomó uno de sus aceites y preparó a Harry para la invasión. Pronto, ambos se encontraban respirando entrecortadamente, creciendo la impaciencia. Harry necesitaba sentir el miembro de Severus dentro de él, EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE. Severus quería sentirse en la deliciosa estreches que era Harry. Ambos soltaron un sonido gutural cuando esto ocurrió. EL ligero dolor que Harry sintió fue opacado por la increíble sensación de tener a Severus dentro de él. Severus por su lado, hacía lo posible por controlarse y no empezar a enterrarse en ese delicioso calor antes de que su amante estuviera preparado. 

-SEVERUS- fue el grito-suplica que lanzó Harry cuando la inmovilidad de su compañero fue difícil de soportar, al tiempo que pasaba sus piernas por la cintura del hombre mayor. Riendo para si, Sev empezó a moverse dentro y fuera del chico. No pasó mucho antes de que ambos estuvieran gritando en la marea de pasión que los envolvió, las maravillosas sensaciónes que sus cuerpos producían los consumían. Al final, quedaron reducidos a una masa de nervio incoherentes, donde lo unico que se escuchaba era la respiración entrecortada de los dos, disfrutando del climax. 

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Severus se separó de Harry y lo tomó en brazos llevándolo a su habitación, esperando a que la poción volviera a hacer efecto. Sin duda el joven Potter era una delicia, y lo tenía ante sí, mas que dispuesto. El afrodisiaco era solo un ayudante, para una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría. 

Y definitivamente así fue, horas tras horas de increíble sexo. Gracias a Merlín aún tenían el fin de semana...

Fin

A/N: Realmente lo iba a hacer un poco mas lemmon, pero la inspiración me abandonó. Y quería hacer un one-shot, mientras terminó los capis de mis otras historias (este estaba casi terminado). Siento mucho la demora, trataré de actualizar pronto.

*precome= es una especie de pequeña eyaculación antes de la eyaculación; no se si me entiendan, pero realmente no recuerdo la palabra en español. Sorry -_-

Muchos besos a tod@s. Espero que este nuevo año les traiga muchas cosas buenas.

Cuídense.


End file.
